Wedding night Kaname Kuran lemon one shot
by PlushieCat
Summary: and another lemon one shot from Quizilla.


Wedding night. *Kaname Kuran Lemon.*

Name: Rose.

Age: 18. ( You said 16 but I thought that would be too young for my story, sorry.)

Looks: Long black hair and violet colored eyes, curves in the right places.

Race: Pureblood Vampire.

'Rose wake up Rose.' Rima said shaking you lightly. You opened one eye sleepily looking at your best friend. '5 more minutes Rima.' You moaned pulling the blankets over your head. Rima rolled her eyes and took a deep zip of air even though she didn't need it, then she yanked the blankets of your sleeping form.

You pouted at the lost of your blankets and gave your friend a glare. 'I'm going to say it to Kaname.' You said faking a pout. Rima looked at you than started to laugh. 'Sorry Rose that wouldn't work this time. Come on we have a wedding to plan, your wedding to be precise.' Rima said pushing you out of your bed.

You landed on your hands and knees and looked up at your friend with a smile. You were going to get married to your love, Kaname Kuran in about a week. 'Okay you win I'll get down stairs in a minute.' You said walking to your own bathroom.

'I'll drag you down stairs if you don't hurry.' Rima threatened leaving you alone. You smiled to yourself as you took a quick shower. And changed into something simple. Today Rima, Shiki and you were going to pick out your dress.

You practically run down the stairs and right into the chest of your future husband, you stumbled backwards but Kaname chatched you before you could fall, his strong arms around your waist. 'What's the hurry my love?' He asked kissing your forehead affectionately. You smiled up at him your violet eyes sparkling with excitement. 'Or marriage that's the hurry dear.' You said standing on your tip toes kissing his lips passionate.

He smiled and released you. 'I'm glad you're in your element with or marriage see you tonight.' He said kissing you one last time before walking away smiling brightly. You squealed happily and run to Rima who was waiting outside with Shiki.

You hugged the both of them lovingly. They where your two best friends and you didn't know what to do without them so you asked them to be your best man/woman.

'Ready?' Shiki asked in his usual bored tone. You nodded your head happily and practically pushed Rima and Shiki into the car jumping in landing on the both of them. 'wedding show please.' You chirped happily to the surprised chauffeur. Normally you where quit calm and most of the time shy. But now you where hyper and happy, but who can blame you your getting married!!

You smiled brightly as the car stopped in front of a wedding show . You linked your arms with your two best friends and dragged them into the shop. 'Good day you are miss Rose I presume?' A blond sells woman said smiling friendly at you. You nodded your head feeling shy al of a sudden.

'We're here to get a dress.' Rima said for you. You gave her a grateful look and nodded to the blond woman

She gave you a friendly smile and walked you to the wedding dresses. 'What did you had in mind miss?' She asked looking at you with the same smile. Your cheeks turn slightly red when you told her your wishes for your dress.

'Then I have a few you may like?' She said picking a few and let you try each one of them. You had tried like 10 dresses and none where to your liking. 'This is the last I have.' The blond woman said giving you another dress. ' It isn't exactly what you wanted, but maybe you like it.' She continued.

You looked at your friends, They were sitting on a big sofa. Shiki was eating his pocky-sticks and Rima looked at you with a encouraging smile.

You tried the dress and you loved it, it wasn't what you had in mind at all but it was perfect. 'This is the one.' You said happily turning around in front of the big mirror. 'What do you think?' You said to Rima. She gave you a bright smile and two thumbs up.

You paid for the dress and skipped out of the shop Shiki and Rima right behind you. 'Let's walk back to the dorms. The sun is shining brightly.' You said letting the sun cherish your skin. 'Unlike you we prefer not to walk in the sun Rose.' Shiki said with a small smile grabbing his umbrella. 'pansy.' You whispered with a smile.

Even though you where a pureblood vampire you loved everything about humans and even tried to be one. So most of the time you did the same things even got headmaster Cross to say yes to your request of taking the sun dorm lessons.

You smiled brightly walking through the crowed thinking about your upcoming wedding.

FF

The week has flowed by in a flash and today was your big day, you where sitting on a chair while Rima did you hair. 'Are you nervous Rose?' Rima asked putting the last flower in it.

You nodded your head. 'I bet I'm going to trip in front of the altar or say something stupid.' You mumbled. Rima laughed and have you a hug. 'Don't worry you look perfect and everything is going to be perfect.' She said pushing you down the hall.

You took one last look at your image in the mirror and smiled happily.

Kaname was already waiting for you at the altar. You walked down the aisle and smiled brightly seeing all your friends sitting there cheering and looking in Ahww at your beautiful dress.

When you reached Kaname he took you hand and the both of you said your vows. 'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.' The priest said and Kaname kiss you passionate lifting you a little making you giggle in the kiss.

Everybody cheered and throw rice at the tow of you. Later that day you had a blast of a party with lots of music and food. The newlyweds had to open the dance with a dance of their own. You laid your head on Kaname's shoulder and sighted contently, the two of you where now in the airplane on your way to the Caribbean for your honey moon.

Kaname lifted your head and softly kissed your lips. You kissed him back shyly cause people where watching the two of you. 'Not here.' You whispered with a giggle seeing the pouting look he gave you.

When you came to your summer house Kaname lifted you over the threshold al bridal style and immediately took you to the bedroom. He dropped you on the bed with a smirk and quickly climbed on top of you kissing your lips hungrily.

You ripped his shirt of impatiently. He groaned and unzipped your party dress more carefully then you, making you growl in annoyance. You wanted him now and him being the gentleman slowed everything down. He chuckled and start kissing your neck sliding the dress of.

You moaned softly when he found you weak spot and bit it. He licked the wound clean while sliding his hands all over your body making you shiver. 'Kaname' You breathed your fingers intertwining with his hair.

He smirked against your skin and made a trail of butterfly kisses down your chest unclipping your bra without a effort. You giggled feeling his lips cherish your nipple, stroking his hair with one hand while the other wondered around his bared chest and stomach.

You played with his belt before letting go of his hair and undo him from his pants, making him groan against your flesh. 'I've been waiting for this so long.' He mumbled against your skin nipping on your sensitive flesh with his fangs. You moaned and arched your back. 'Me two please take me Kaname.' You breathed stroking the bulged in his boxer.

He chuckled and pulled of your panties with his teeth revealing your wet womanhood. You shivered when he looked at you. 'You are gorgeous miss Kuran.' He whispered dipping his tongue inside you making you grip into the sheets moaning his name.

He licked your clit and plugged one finger inside of you pumping it in and out your wet warmth. 'Kaname' You moaned arching your back wanting him badly. He slowed down and looked up at you with lust filling eyes. You shrugged the pleasurable feeling of, of you and flipped him over so he was still in between your legs but on his back still giving you pleasure with his tongue.

You moaned again still on his face before bending forward to the bulge in his boxer, you undid him from his last piece of clothing and eagerly put his hard member in your mouth, sucking and licking it.

He stopped licking you to let out a low groan. 'Rose.' He moaned continuing giving you pleasure.

For a while the two of you gave each other pleasure until Kaname had enough of this and flipped you over. 'Rose?' He asked with puppy dog eyes. You laughed and bucked you hips letting him know you wanted this just as much as he. He smiled and gently slide himself into you.

You bit his shoulder and tears filled your eyes. He was your first and it hurt. 'Kaname it hurts.' You moan in agony making marks on his back with your nails. 'It will soon be over love I promise.' Kaname said as he pushed himself into you fully. He rested for a bit letting you get use to him kissing the tears from your face.

'Are you ready?' He asked stroking your cheek with his thumb. You nodded you head uncertain and he slowly began to move. You let out a small gasp and he stopped immediately. 'Does it hurt?' He asked with concern eyes. You smiled and bucked your hips. 'No it feels kind of nice.' You said wanting him to continue. He chuckled and began to pump in and out of you in a steady pace.

Soon you got bored by this pace and bucked your hips against him making you moan and him groan in pure pleasure. 'Please Kaname.' You begged and he knew what you wanted. He fasten his pace and trusted into you harder and faster making you moan.

Soon you felt your climax and moan his name in pure bliss telling him you where coming. He was also on the edge of coming and with two more thrust he spilled his hot seeds into you with a loud groan. The both of you where breathing heavily and he pulled out of you, wrapping you in the sheets, you sighted contently and snuggled close to your husband . He hold you tightly and kissed your forehead, eyes, cheeks and lips over and over. ' I love you.' You whispered with a yawn. He chuckled and saw the sun come up. 'I love you more.' He whispered. The both of you looked as the sun came up and you giggle. 'What?' Kaname asked looking at the top of your head. 'Nothing much, just this is the first real time I sleep like a vampire.' You said with a giggles yawn. He smiled and kissed your head. And the minute he did that you fall asleep, dreaming about your live with your new husband.


End file.
